


Is it hot enough?

by joselingering



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Friends With Benefits, I suppose?, Jimin-centric, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Non Idol AU, Other, Wax Play, bangtan - Freeform, bangtan boys - Freeform, but only light tbh, kink bingo, moonsun, pain play, short scene w (non-idol) mamamoo and theyre gay and fun so like real life, slight nammin / minjoon and jihope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7414246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joselingering/pseuds/joselingering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimin goes to his first meet up to figure out how he will find play mates to explore kinks with. It happens a lot faster than expected.</p><p>Wax play prompt (Jimin-centric) for BTS Kink Bingo 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it hot enough?

**Author's Note:**

> title was made with VIXX - Hot Enough in mind  
> dont remind me of major typos bc i know :')

Recently, Jimin has been having trouble finding other interests besides dancing.

What he doesn't like is his job as dish cleaner at a restaurant (he might have to look into job offers) and how he gets a bit lonely in the appartment; no family, no pets, no roommates, friends dont have much time and cant visit often, and no girl- or boyfriend. Though he doesn't even think of dating at the moment, his body does have its... needs, and it's only growing worse each day.

What he does like is: 1. His friends, even if he doesn't see them enough with dance school and work. And 2. something that, embarrassingly enough, is the only way for him to deal with his last problem.

If he didn't use incognito windows, his internet history would've been filled with NSFW sites by now. Most of what he's seen have been solo amateur videos (they're fun; just shots of all kinds of butts, and people having a good time by themselves) but occasionally he'd look at pictures and gifs of directed porn. Not videos, just images, because he knows that in professional porn there's gonna be people yelling or even screeching, or saying cliché lines that are simply a complete turn-off to him.

The content of the porn images were interesting too, because there the other person can use toys at a much easier angle, or just straight up fuck them roughly, or, when looking for a more spiced up kind of sex, inflict pleasurable physical "discomfort" or pain while the other person lets it all happen. Now... that that example is something thats grown more to the dancer's liking. And only more with each additional theme he found, and more with each image he saw or description he read, and more with each try out of a newly purchased item.

After he had tried out a mini vibrator, a plug, a dildo, a bigger vibe, cuffs to wrap around his ankles, a gag, clothespins on his nipples, and something as simple as an ice cube - but not all those things at the same time - he experienced firsthand where his limits were. Not so much limits in kinks, because in all honestly, his mental lists of hard and soft limits decreased every week, and many the ideas on there moved to his bucket list.

No, Jimin's limits lied in the fact that there is only so much a person can do by themself. He can't do certain things... from embarrassing up to painful things... without flinching and moving a lot as that's just a natural bodily reaction, but it could be dangerous during certain activities so he might just... need some help? But how? From whom? No one whom he's close with was into BDSM or the fetish scene. At least not anyone that he knew of. But where did he have to find people that did know more?

Jimin spent perhaps a bit too much of his free time browsing and looking for resources, and when he did find a forum that seemed alright - it was recommended a lot and known to be a friendly environment for all kinds of people - he hesitated. Should he join? He couldn't even see what was on the site until he joined (a happy looking model in bondage greeted him every time he visited the main page, which was pretty funny) and it just felt too official and irreversible. So he decided against it.

A week later when he was bored out of his mind, Jimin went for it and joined the site anyway.

First he only read what could be found on the different kinds of boards, and went through tons of pages of replies to topics. Eventually he decided to reply to one topic that gave room for introductions. He... probably went way into depth about his kinks and every day life, but at the very least he kept his real name and specific address hidden so strangers couldn't track him down or something.

A couple of people replied, saying "Welcome to the forum!", telling him to come to them any time for a chat or technical help, and one person even replied "Huh, so you also moved to Seoul for a performance arts school? I did too, though I used to live further to the south! :0 ".

Jimin was happy to see how friendly and natural the conversations went, and soon ended up interacting with a select group of people, whom he mostly had nice off-topic chats with.

Until one of them ( "ShyDom94" ) asked him one day: "Hey, I'm soon going to a munch that a friend is holding in a restaurant, nothing too fancy, and it's actually gonna be in Seoul. Do you perhaps want to come too? I can promise you the community here is really kind and that we are pretty strict with keeping things discrete, so no people on a leash in public or anything. Newcomers are always treated kindly and included in talks. :)"

Jimin hesitated. But what if another person, some kind of rotten apple who makes a scene, suddenly came along? That sounded horrifying and a bit nasty. No matter how much better his image of the communities have gotten, Jimin kept having this biased fear at the back of his mind.

"I don't know... It seems a bit scary," Jimin admitted in his online reply.

"If It helps you feel more at ease," ShyDom94 replied 8 minutes later, "literally none of the people who are going to that munch are straight. Plus, the food is cheap."

The fear in the back of Jimin's mind was forgotten. "Oh, that sounds much better! Is there a link to the event page somewhere? I think I want to check it out."

"Sure thing," the reply after his own sounded, arriving only 2 minutes later now. "Can I assume you're coming then?"

"Hmm. Unless I have something important coming up, yep!", Jimin affirmed.

 

That courage was easier faked than actually felt. On the day itself he was freaking out, and freaking out more because he must've smelled horribly from stress sweat, and Jimin somehow managed not to run away when opening the door to the place with his sweaty hand, leaving a gross print of his hand onto the door. But then a cute tomboyish dressed girl with bangs and long hair, and a shiny necklace, greeted him saying "Hi! Oh, you look so shy, but don't worry, we won't bite!"

Jimin gulped and ran a hand through his black hairs, not knowing how to respond. "...Not in public, at least," the girl replied with a wink, trying to ease the nervous boy with a corny joke. He laughed shortly and exhaled, following her lead to a couple of tables at the back of the restaurant, that he soon thought of as more of a (surprisingly cheap) hipster eating place.

Once Jimin bowed briefly at the chatting people at a table and sat down, in front of the girl, he felt the need to conversate too. "Uhm, what kind of necklace are you wearing if I may ask?", he tried to initiate a talk.

"Hm? This?", she said in surprise. "Oh, well, it's just a silver star, there's no lewd text on it or anything but my switch parter - or, my girlfriend - gave it to me, but she couldn't be here today!"

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear th-", Jimin begins.

"But my friend is here!!", the girl interrupts enthusiastically, leaning close and lightly pounding her fists on the table. A seemingly slightly older woman with an orange wavy bob and a visible mole peeks behind a person at Jimin's side of the table, saying "Hey," in a cool, but charmingly low tone. "I'm Hyejin, but they call me Hwasa online." Jimin nods his head, finally daring to introduce himself. "Hi, I'm Jimin. I'm pretty new."

"Ahh, pleasure to meet you, Jimin. You can call her Moonbyul by the way. And she's a bad person because she forgot to mention I'm her switch mate too!!", Hwasa accuses in a sneer, but a whispered one, while pointing at her friend.

"Oh shoosh, at least I made an effort to welcome him," Moonbyul replies sassily, showing a toothy grin.

Jimin watches the two exchange mean glares, and is a bit taken aback when they suddenly burst out in laughter. The people in the middle of the seats laugh along, and even Jimin finds himself giggling. Giving it a second thought, his and Taehyung's sense of humour is also often nonsensicle and they can be very loud and obnoxious as well.

"Ahh...? But then... is this really your very first meet up?", Hwasa asks after catching a breath. She draws out the ends of each sentence in an ever so cool and uncaring way, but she seems to be pretty nice.

"Yes, uhm. Someone on the forum invited me, but I'm not sure if he's here yet."

"What's his username?", Moonbyul asks.

"Oh, uh. 'Shy Dom ninety four'. I don't know his real name?"

"Ah, yeah, I know him," another person in front of Jimin replies. "He said he'd come later, together with a friend. I'm sure you've seen the second person on the forums before too."

"Say, but back to 'ninety four', it makes me think; what's your birth year actually?", a person next to Jimin asks, and Jimin feels pretty thankful for that because it'd be awkward to be ignored by them.

"I'm from '95," Jimin replies simply, and he's puzzled when the two friends - or switch mates - their eyes and smiles widen. "Woah, guess who else is?", Moonbyul asks.

Jimin did not expect the answer at all, and instantly feels comfortable enough to freely talk with the rest. The topic starts at names, ages, and hobbies, somehow changes into a talk about the funniest fetishes they can think of, develops into a light hearted convo about Dom / Sub dynamics, and that all within merely 10 minutes. Jimin is getting kind of dehydrated from all the talking, and orders a simple glass of water to still his thirst.

By the time the group wants to order their dinner, the main door of the restaurant swings open.

"Oh, there they are," the person next to Jimin - who, he now knows, is a pansexual man of 24 who's a submissive pet to his partner and a huge fan of musicals - tells him with a nudge in the side.

Jimin's eyes curiously try to follow the new guests, but someone tall is sitting in the way. When the pair takes off their light coats though, he thinks he can see better- His heart practically drops, down into his stomach, so he won't need to eat anymore for tonight.

He can't believe he never made the connections before. A pan guy from '94 who likes goth and sporty fashion, has quoted literature and English pop songs a few times, and writes way too lengthy posts...

And then a guy who liked to talk to Jimin about being from a different area too, and being proud of his hometown and its terrible past, and loving dance, and loving guys and gals and any hot pals.

It takes a Hoseok freezing in place for Namjoon to do the same, and together they stare at Jimin, who does the same while turning visibly red. Something about finding out his friends are into the same lewd shit that he is, is way more embarrassing than hearing explicit talks about pain play.

"E-excuse me, I'm gonna go outside for a bit," Jimin says to the others at the table, getting up from his seat, looking away in embarrassment.

"Oh, sure! We can wait with ordering food or order for us seperately if you want to," a newly made friend suggested.

"Well, my stomach can't wait," Hwasa responds, "but you just go with your friends from the forum and we'll see you back in a bit, eh?"

Jimin turns only more uneasy at 'online friends', since these people were his real life friends before anything, and he walks oit of the dinner place after a thank you. Hoseok and Namjoon already went outside, probably knowing Jimin would follow them.

They await him near the entrance, showing each other weird expressions and then at Jimin. Namjoon looks terribly awkward, and Jimin has never seen Hoseok look this stunned, not even when viewing the best dance performances.

"So...", Hoseok speaks.

"You're uh. Doms and sadists then, huh?", Jimin asks, trying to sound casual, but fails miserably.

"And you like pain and humiliation, according to your stories?", Namjoon asks back.

"...Well, y-yeah, but I didn't mean this kind of humiliating," Jimin replies.

Hoseok snorts, ducking while clasping his mouth with his hand. Jimin instantly laughs loudly, and Namjoon quickly tilts his head back, laughing adorably. The three laugh the tension away for twenty seconds, and then chuckle and laugh some more when Hoseok breathes in some way that's apparently funny.

Finally, after stumbling on his feet and resting a hand on the wall, Jimin stops laughing, trying to breathe again.

"Haah... Oh man, I was- hah, really scared you'd run away or something," Hoseok says breathily and still half in amusement.

"Oh, no, of- pfft, of course not," Jimin replies, gripping his knees. "I was just. Shocked?"

"Me too. I didn't realise at all it was you. So stupid of me; you even have 'JM' in your username," Namjoon realises.

"I'm still not sure what to think of Shy Dom ninety four," Jimin jokes, and both his friends chuckle at that.

A cool breeze brushes their cheeks, and it's really appreciated because Jimin's face was burning.

Namjoon puts his hands in his jeans pockets and shuffles with his feet in place, keeping himself busy while thinking. "And? Is it fun inside there so far?"

Jimin nods and folds his arms, thinking the fresh breeze might turn dangerously cold if he stays outside too long. "Yeah, we talked about funny things and they're all pretty nice. Well- I haven't talked to all 30 people yet though."

"How can you when us two weren't there yet?" Hoseok responds with a shit-eating grin. Jimin ignores the corny joke.

"But uhm, Jimin. Remember when you asked us to give you advice? On munches and... well, other kinds of meet ups, and how you'd go about searching for a play partner and such?", Namjoon asks.

"Yes?"

"Well, did you get any wiser on the subjects just now?"

"Uh, well...", Jimin starts thinking back, "I did get to know more stories... that probably would've been interpreted way differently online, if that makes sense?" Namjoon and Hoseok nod. "And they shared their thoughts on the more explicit meet ups, and uhm, I'm sorry, like I'm sure it's fun for them but I think... This is one of the few things I'd really not want to do?

"That says a lot, in your case. But don't worry, you don't need to do anything you don't want to." Namjoon ignores Hoseok's joking "Unless that's your kink-" before asking: "But do you have any idea how to find a play partner? I'd really not jump right into searching for a Dom because we should all know it takes time getting to know each other first, and I don't want you to end up being hurt because you were in a rush."

"Yeah, I don't think I should do that... I'm trying to think of a solution too, but I realise I am pretty impatient after all? I don't want to spend months trying to get to know a person just so we can do such stuff. But then again, it's really necessary in order to safely play so... What could even be a good solution? I don't know anymore," Jimin sulks.

"Hmm. Just know that whatever you'll come up with, you can always come to us and ask for tips, okay?", Hoseok suggests.

Jimin's eyes sparkle when he spontaneously gets and idea, and he looks up. "Wait... What if... One of you can help me? Like being present and doing stuff I. I can't do myself?" The blush is creeping back up Jimin's cheeks.

"Wait, you mean like a play partner or some kind of observer or something?", Hoseok sputters out. Jimin nods, keeping his mouth shut.

"I suppose... we can try it? It of course doesn't need to involve sex because I'm not so sure about suddenly doing that with friends either, but we can try to assert with pressure or pain or restriction. Would you like to meet at my place for that maybe?", Namjoon offers.

Though embarrassed, Jimin nods. "Would you, hyung?", Jimin asks Hoseok. The latter speaks "Huh, you want us both to be there? Eh. It does sound interesting. So, sure!", he smiles.

Jimin sighs, relieved that went okay, and together they go back inside the restaurant.

"But what type of play did you actually have in mind?", Namjoon asks when hanging his coat up.

Jimin did have two or three things on his mind; but not a particular priority amongst them. That is, until the waiter walks past them with a tray with empty glasses and candles, taking them away to make place for the dishes that are soon done. Puddles of semi-liquid wax surrounds what used to be a flame mere seconds ago, and the puddles glisten subtly in the lights on the ceiling.

"Wax play. If that's okay with you?"

That's certainly alright with them: the reason they got so late was actually because they waited at Namjoon's place for an order to arrive. He ordered new candles.

So they decide to eat dinner and chat some more with the rest, and pick a date afterwards.

They meet up a week later.

 

"Hey, come on in," Namjoon welcomes his guest. "Sorry it's such a mess. I did tidy my room for today though."

Jimin blushes, knowing what those words insinuate. "It's okay." He decides to head straight to Namjoon's room, not wanting to sit nervously in the living room or whatever.

"Hey, Jimin-ssi! We had just set everything ready." And Hoseok looks ready, beaming brightly with a wide, warm grin, and standing proudly near a bed that's protected by plastic, and by nightstand where two rows of different kids of candles are displayed. The wide ones and the long ones do have the same measurements, and Jimin concludes (not that he wasn't aware yet) that they're all from the same brand, being specially made for wax play purposes.

There's also a first aid kit, several bottles of body lotion, and a bucket of water. Jimin gulps. So he's not the only anxious one.

"Hi, hyung. Should I lie down or sit down already...?" Jimin tries to sound brave, but he's very clearly not, or at least according to himself.

"Yeah, sure. You didn't use any body products, right?"

"Nope. Not even deodorant, and I showered again this morning just to be sure." Jimin settles himself on the bed, trying not to be too nervous about what's going to happen.

"Good. And you didn't want an oil massage beforehand, right?"

Jimin shakes his head fast, and it looks a bit adorable. "I don't like those super liquid things on my skin..It tickles and feels, ergh, just gross. I hope I'm not too whiny?"

"You're not, but it does make me wonder then why you do like wax?", Hoseok replies, sitting down beside Jimin

"That's because, uhm," Jimin blushes deeper, and stares at his lap while fantasising about the possible sensations, "I like warmth a lot. It makes me feel... so good. Kind of like a hot shower but I guess wax works a tiny bit weirder."

Hoseok laughs. "Fair enough."

Namjoon finally comes in the room, and softly closes the door behind himself. "Any allergies?"

"Nope."

"That was for Hoseok," Namjoon chuckles a bit. "We'll try out first if it's temped right, and then try it out on your arm so we know how your body reacts. Wanna undress?"

"Oh. Right." Jimin is hesitant for two seconds because of further embarrassment, but then he decides to shove that away by pulling his shirt over his head and tugging his jeans down. Hoseok helps him peel the pants off, and Jimin decides not make a remark about it.

"And your underwear?", Hoseok asks, looking at said garment. Of course it's him, Jimin thinks.

"Do I have to take it off?", he asks confusedly 

"No, only if you want wax to drip on your crotch too. We can safely do that on the skin, but I'm sure you know that by now."

Jimin's biting on his lip and making a painful face, but oh, does he want that. So off goes his underwear too, and perhaps it took a part of his shame with it too because he's butt naked while surrounded by two of his close friends, who are fully clothed in contrast to him. He thinks the fact that Hoseok has a tiny box of matches should probably be intimidating too, but again, Jimin is becoming shameless.

"Alright, so do you have any preference for a type of candle?", Hoseok asks, getting up and heading over to the collection.

"No, you pick," Jimin tells him.

Jimin's eyes stare in fascination as his elder picks out a long red candlr, and swiftly lights it up. It's only one tiny flame, but all three boys bask in the light of the candle and Jimin finds it pretty.

"Now let me check..." Hoseok waits until a bead of wax rolls down the candle, which actually doesn't take too long since it's a special one. Then he holds up his arm, and though Jimin knew this was supposed to happen, he still gasps when Hoseok lets a drip or two fall onto his own wrist.

"And?", Namjoon inquires with one word.

"It felt not too warm, but I held it up higher than normally," Hoseok observes.

"Alright. Now try it on Jimin's arm."

Jimin notices how there's a big difference in the two guys their takes on things: Namjoon is more passive, though his words hold a sense of power, while Hoseok executes things, but still on another person. Jimin can easily imagine how they're both Doms.

Jimin prepared himself for something feeling similar to the sting of getting pierced, but it's actually not all that bad. As the first drop falls on the skin of his arm, his body stiffens.

"Good? Warm enough?"

Biting his lip, Jimin replies "Warmer, please."

"Only because you ask it so cutely," Hoseok teases, crawling back on the bed. There, he helps Jimin flip over.

"Start with his shoulder blades," Namjoon tells his friend, who happily holds up the candle at a safe distance above the already warm skin.

Jimin expected to stay more composed than this, he really did, but he's already arching and spanning the muscles in his limbs when the first few drops hit his skin. They don't dry straight away, but instead roll a bit, following the curves of his shoulders, and Jimin is suddenly aware of just how much his movements influence where the heat will be felt on his body.

Hoseok has no other direction to go into but lower, and before Jimin can put together wether this feels like too much or not enough, more droplets fall in between his shoulderblades. A bit pools there, and another bit rolls down his spine, and Jimin finds himself moaning and grinding his crotch against the bed already. Hoseok can be heard laughing quietly behind him, but Jimin doesn't care. So much for being ashamed.

"Wait. He's enjoying this a bit too much. Tone it down on the amount, alright?", Namjoon's voice speaks up.

Jimin groans in annoyance and picks the pillow, burying his face in it. He knew Namjoon would show this kind of dominant side during literally any play, since Jimin's read him talk about it before, but it's still darn frustrating. On the other hand, leaving his two friends (playmates?) in charge of where the wax will fall and in what amounts, does make it the more thrilling to him.

His body shivers shortly at each drop that falls, and after getting only one, two,... five drops on the rest of his back, it does leave him hot and bothered, in all senses and meanings.

Something touches Jimin's back and he looks back to see what's going on, but all he can see is Hoseok laying his fingers (wrapped in some heat protective gloves he once got) on Jimin's back, and Jimin hums and turns his head back the moment he feels drops that are still warm move over his skin because of him shifting.

"What are you- doing, hyung?", Jimin asks, trying not to moan in the middle if his sentence, but his cock leaking on the plastic protection on the bed is seriously a bit distracting.

"I'm drawing lines in wax on your back while I still can, Jimin," Hoseok replies with a husky voice. Something tells the younger he's not the only one in the room with a boner.

Once it all has dried, Jimin is made to lie down on his back again, and even if he momentarily worries about the drops and lines on his back turning crusty and gross to lie on, he completely forgets about that when seeing Hoseok and Namjoon smile at him, almost as warmly as the drippy substance Jimin and his body crave so badly.

He doesn't know what he's saying,.or why he's saying it because he never even explicitely called himself the submissive person for today (on second thought: he literally is), but he whispers please, and moans a please because why is it taking more than 1 second to light up the candle a second time?

"Go excessive this time, see if he likes it that much," Namjoon says, rubbing Jimin's leg in a contrasting, but understably affectionate way. 

Hoseok makes a funny noice in joy, and brings the candle to above Jimin's chest, and when looking up, Jimin doesn't know wether to keep looking at how the hot liquid falls or if he should close his eyes to only enjoy the physical sensation. Though red is currently not Jimin's favourite colour, he does get what someone would find pretty about this purple-ish tint that the colour has to it.

Namjoon wasn't joking about the excessive amount. This time, it's not just a few drops, but Hoseok warned up the candle wax so well and tilts it  _so_ that much bigger blobs fall down, dripping, almost splattering if physics allowed them to, onto each other. It lands on his left chest first, then his right chest, and then right next over his nipples. "Ghaah-ahh," Jimin groans, gasps, and bucks up, unable to ignore his short hardness that's stiffening until fully erect in no time. His hands and hips shiver and tingle, and the warmth that has now increased in his chest, spreads up to his blushy cheecks and spreads to the other way, down to his stomach.

Okay, that was indeed to much in one go, because his body and mind are still trying to process it all. He knows he's acting dramatically, but Jimin has never felt anything like this before and he's turned so needy and curious lately that he honestly can't help but let out gaspy breaths when Namjoon (now also with gloves on) traces a finger over the hot wax, feeling it turn harder already under his touch.

Hoseok waits for his cue, and meanwhile squeezes Jimin's thigh suspiciously high up the leg. Jimin would call the other dancer a pervert if he himself wasn't the one who undressed for this in a heartbeat.

"Was the temperature hot enough, Jimin?", Namjoon asks genuinely sweetly.

"Ehm. I think it was alright like that, hyung." Jimin's chest heaves in anticipation for the last parts that are about to be pretty much sprinkled.

"You can just keep that height level then," Namjoon directs his voice to Hoseok.

"Sure," is the only thing he says before tilting the melting candle, letting a few drops land quietly on Jimin's ribs. And a bit to the left, and down, to the right... Jimin tries to push his body up as a reaction to the tiny, hot sensations toying with him. Every time he does it, he's being gently pressed back down by Namjoon's hands, the elder preventing him from getting too close to the candle.

"Mmh, mmmnn," Jimin hums, having given up on caring about how lewd he's being. Because when looking up, past the wonderful velvet coloured droplets, he sees his play partners are sporting reasonable tents in their jeans, and Jimin knows they too are pretty open about how aroused they are.

The next couple of droplets warm him up more than anything, and he's back to shivering slightly again, though there's nothing minimal about the ache in his little cock.

"His hips," Namjoon says, and thus, Jimin's pelvis receives more melting goodness. "It's so hot, oh my god," Jimin whispers to himself as his legs jolt as a natural reaction, and he spreads them, shuts them, as if he's not sure what pose exactly he's looking for, what feels the most relieving.

"Thighs," Namjoon commands, and Jimin is actually sad they still didn't get to his crotch, but the wait does make it only the more thrilling.

Hoseok makes a trail on Jimin's right thigh, and he's trying so hard not to squirm, but it isn't working well and unexpectedly, a bit of wax hits the side of his leg, creeping down terribly slow. "Nmh- aah, oh my god," Jimin moans, gasps, and whispers as his muscles tense up under the intense heat.

"Thigh. Other one." The candle is moved to the other leg, and Jimin bites hard on his lower lip not only out of mind-numbing pleasure, but also anticipation for his crotch being next. "Fff-," he only barely swallows his curse words in, and shuts his eyes and clenches his teeth firmly.

"Aand the last one." 

Jimin doesn't even know how to respond to one of his friends taking his little cock and pressing down on it, but before he can think too hard, exactly that happens with his crotch. He desperately bucks up, and whines when finally, finally some warm drops (the candle cooled down a little bit) hit his stretched foreskin. It's a good thing Jimin has his own knuckles to moan behind and bite, and Namjoon's offered hand to hold in a death grip, because he honestly doesn't know how else he could express how he's doing with these temperatures. Jimin doesn't even want to know what noises he just moaned out, as long as the sexual frustration is out of his system.

He isn't even realising he had an orgasm, and it was apparently also not a dry one, when feeling something much more liquid than the drying wax drip down his thighs, and when seeing his legs feel sore and won't stop shivering beyond his own control.

Even if Jimin was the only one undergoing physical pleasure that resulted in his current hot, sweaty, and worn state, his play partners find this a good moment to sit back and take a very deep breath.

After they pretty much sighed in synch, Hoseok takes the initiative to announce "I'll go get something to drink for you," and quietly gets up from the bed. Namjoon stays behind to sit down closer beside Jimin, who's still wheezing and trying to control his own muscles. Even if he's tired, Jimin is never to tired to giggle, especially not if it's because the other is still hard and his clothed dong is so bizarrely close. Namjoon coughs and laughs a bit shyly, which is a funny change from how he was just before.

"Did you like it?", he asks Jimin carefully. Even if he knows the answer, he'll just ask it anyway, for he's always open for honest opinions and perhaps hearing about points that need improvement.

Jimin laughs louder this time, stops in the middle because he's really short of breath still, and looks up, smiling his beautiful wide smile. "Of course. ...Would love to do it some time again."

Namjoon looks stunned, but impressed, and lightly scratches a nail over a piece of dried wax as he asks, "What would you like to see different next time?"

"Oh god. Uh...", Jimin sighs, thinking for as far as he's capable. "Can I be tied up next time? To the bed I mean?"

Namjoon is now the one to blush furiously for once, and clasps his mouth. "You know, I really would've never guessed you were like this." Jimin grins cheekily at him. "But yeah, you're quite the squirmer so that's a pretty good idea."

Footsteps bypass the bedroom door, reminding Namjoon: "Oh, and we're gonna peel the wax off of course. I think your back should be easy to deal with... So can you turn around?"

Jimin hums, and flips over, shivering now his back is so exposed.

"Don't worry, you can lie back down once this side is done," Namjoon assures him while scratching and peeling the red wax away. "Do you want me to use a different way to get this off? Like with a flogger or something? I can imagine this might be a little dull for you."

Jimin rolls his head over his folded hands he's resting on, sort of shaking his head in his own, tired way. "It's okay - I thought this is more dull for you? But uhm, maybe. Some. Other time." Jimin's voice cracks a bit, and he's happy to hear Namjoon shoosh him in a calm voice. "Sorry. You don't need to talk if it hurts your troath too much. You'll get water and fresh underwear when Hoseok comes back, and you'll get a nice body lotion with aloe vera and we can watch a hilariously bad movie on the couch or something. ...Okay, the back is done, now flip over again."

Jimin thinks his body is really feeling not feeling that bad, but he turns mushy when thinking of all that aftercare, so he can't exactly complain.

The door cracks open and alright, Jimin was never this happy to see Hoseok. After the latter hands the other boy a big glass of water, he turns to Namjoon to ask: "And, and?? What did you two dicuss?"

"Not that much. He said he liked it and wants to do this another time with us."

"Ohh?", Hoseok responds in awe. "Isn't that good neeews!", he says to Jimin in his well known cutesy tone. Jimin laughs quietly and drinks some more water, while watching Namjoon peel the wax off his thighs.

"You know, it's a good thing you're naturally not very hairy," Namjoon mumbles.

Jimin gulps his water down fast, and blurts out a "Huh, why?".

"Because you'd have to shave it all off unless you wanted it to be  _peeled off_ ," Namjoon explains with a smirk.

Jimin cringes at the thought and lies down, letting his elders make his body completely candle wax-free, smear refreshing body lotion on his skin, and help him get dressed like they promised. In the process of it, Jimin notices how the bulge in Hoseok's pants had disappeared, just like how he disappeared from the bedroom. Jimin decides not to stare too long, since he already knows what Hoseok did and why he did it. Same goes for Namjoon who excuses himself to the bathroom when the crappy movie starts up, and enters the room with no discomfort between his legs. Jimin appreciates how they respect his request to not actually have full sexual intercourse.

After laughing hard at the awful special effects and wiping a tear away, Namjoon suddenly turns to Jimin to ask him something. "But Jimin, I still worry: didn't I go too far just now? We never agreed to playing out certain roles; we'd just help you. But I kind of slipped... into that mindset..." Hoseok curiously looks to his left, wanting to know the answer too.

"Oh, no, not at all! I mean, many Doms have it also intertwined with their personalities. And you never went too far, trust me. I, uhm," Jimin turns shy, "absolutely don't mind having no control over where I get to feel something, or in what amount. I might be a virgin but I do know this about myself."

Hoseok nearly splurts his drink out, and eyes Jimin with a shocked look. "You?? A virgin???"

"Don't be so dramatic, you know us and Yoongi have generally done much wilder things than our friends," Namjoon responds, and turns back to Jimin. "But would you consider yourself still a virgin after this? I mean, I've heard that some people in the biology world find 'actual' sexual intercourse happens only when a person is naturally impregnated, so technically a lot of people might still be virgins."

Jimin thinks his elder is being pretentiously smart again, but he'll do his best to answer anyway. "Well, uh... I mean meeting up for a BDSM type of activity and me doing... that... on Hoseok's hands-", _gloves_ , Hoseok mouths, as if that makes it less naughty, "isn't exactly something that goes together with the idea of my innocence, right?", Jimin reasons.

"That. Is a good point," Namjoon thinks out loud.

"But back to what you first talked about; I really think you've shown you're a good Dom. You both are, really, so don't worry," Jimin assures them, trying not to get distracted by the shitty looking explosions going on on the TV screen. Almost does he sit back to hug his knees close, and drink from the cup of hot chocolate milk Hoseok made him. Almost, but not before giving a clear hint.

"But you occasionally interact with some Subs at the more extreme meet ups, right?"

"Right... And you said before that you didn't mind...", Hoseok reminds him, vaguely warily.

Jimin takes a sip from his drink, and scrunches his nose because it's still too hot. He doesn't always like hot things, he figures. He continues, "Right. But none of them happen to be masochistic Subs that are collared by you both, right?" Jimin blushes up to his ears, feeling proud he dropped that.

Hoseok does actually splurt his drink this time, and Namjoon almost falls off the couch. They have no idea what to say, and stare blankly at the TV.

Absolutely shameless, that's what Jimin is.

 


End file.
